


like this, touch me baby

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [40]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: yukhei likes to touch. he also likes ten.





	like this, touch me baby

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic is kinda all over the place but i'm in a writing mood rn so fuck it all, im just gonna post this anyway

something that ten’s learnt over the years is that yukhei is clingy, touchy. more than he thought anybody could be, and that’s saying something considering he grew up with both donghyuck and taeyong.

it’s almost like yukhei has the innate need to always be touching someone, to always be in contact with whoever he’s around. whether it’s his hand slung over their shoulder, his side completely pressed up against someone else or, ten’s personal favourite (and a touch reserved specially for him), a hand curled around his inner thigh. even before they’d gotten together, that was still a touch yukhei used on ten and nobody else, and just that thought can have ten’s mind spiralling, thinking about how yukhei was effectively courting him through touch before either of them even realised. 

but a year has passed since then, and now ten is very much attuned to yukhei and what all of his different touches mean. 

some days he’s clingy for no reason other than he can be, practically hanging off of ten’s arm whenever they go anywhere. other days, he’s too tired to function; woken up early for a class and using ten to prop himself up. when he’s anxious, bored, excited; ten can tell it all with how yukhei touches him and he thinks that’s something pretty damn special. most of their friends think it’s gross; dongyoung regularly bemoans the pair of them for their constant pda, but others think it’s cute and they’re the people ten favours. (jaehyun regularly refers to yukhei as ten’s puppy and all ten can do is smirk and pretend like he doesn’t have a collar and leash waiting for yukhei at his apartment.)

today, is like no other, and ten can only laugh as yukhei barrels over to their groups table in the canteen, almost knocking over a bunch of girls in his hurry to get over to their table. he looks cute, wearing a long checkered shirt ten had bought for him for his birthday, and ripped jeans, and he can’t help but smile when his boyfriend drops down into the seat next to him. yukhei doesn’t even bother saying hey to the rest of their friends, instead letting his excited gaze fall straight on ten and he’s practically beaming as he says, “i did it, i got 80% on my biochemistry exam!”

he waves the paper in ten’s face then, but ten couldn’t care less about actually looking at the grades. still, he pulls it from yukhei’s hand, and then he’s laying it down in the table and reaching up to cup yukhei’s cheek. “i told you you’d be fine, didn’t i? you may be a dumbass, but you’re a clever dumbass.” yukhei’s smile grows at that, eyes crinkling and gums showing and ten can’t resist leaning in to kiss him. 

yukhei hums into it, leaning into ten’s hand as their lips move together and almost instantly ten forgets where they are. he shifts to sit on the edge of his seat, brings his other hand up to rest at yukhei’s nape and then he’s deepening the kiss, sucking yukhei’s lower lip between his own and then pressing his tongue inside the youngers mouth. yukhei lets him; he’d probably let ten do anything he wanted to be honest, and the only reason they split apart is because dongyoung threatens to throw his sandwich at them, and ten knows from past experience that he will actually do it. 

yukhei whines at the loss of touch, leaning further into ten’s space to try and get him to come back and whilst it’s ridiculously adorable, ten really doesn’t want food thrown at his face. “xuxi, c’mon. save it for later, huh?”

that has yukhei pausing, and whilst he’s still pouting, he looks interested in ten’s words now too. “later?” he asks, eyes lighting up a little as his hands come down to rest on ten’s knees and ten honestly doesn’t understand how anybody could find his puppy of a boyfriend intimidating.  

“yeah, later,” he responds, leaning in to kiss yukhei on the nose and yukhei beams back at him, darting up to steal an actual kiss before settling back into his own seat. he pulls his hands off of ten too, fully intending to keep in his own space then, but ten can tell that he’s in the mood for touch and so he reaches back across for yukhei’s hand, holding it firm underneath the table. yukhei only smiles harder.  

across the table, dongyoung is gagging at the pair of them and so, especially for him, ten steals another couple of kisses across the rest of their lunch break. by the time they’re ready to leave for their afternoon classes, he looks just about ready to die and ten feels a nice sense of pride knowing he was the one to cause that. 

-

“you really couldn’t wait, huh?”

yukhei hums against his throat. “you look so cute all the time, it’s not fair.”

“why do you have to say that like it’s a bad thing,” ten laughs, though it quickly fades into a moan when yukhei nips at his jaw. 

“because it is a bad thing. whenever i look at you, i just wanna touch you and kiss you and let everyone know that you’re mine and i’m yours, but i know that i can’t do those kinds of things in public because it’s bad. but god, it’s so hard to resist.”

“god you’re so-” ten starts, but he cuts himself off, far too interested in pulling yukhei up for a desperate kiss to bother with stupid things like speaking. 

yukhei’s an eager kisser, all tongue and teeth and it had taken ten some getting used to, but now he wouldn’t have it any other way. he pulls at yukhei’s hair, smiling against his lips when the younger boy whines, hips bucking against him and he’s already so hard. and that’s brilliant, ten loves that he can work yukhei up so easily but they’re still in the lift of their apartment complex; have been for the past five minutes. 

“xuxi, pup, c’mon, we can’t stay here,” ten gasps. he tries to push yukhei away, but it’s times like this that yukhei’s obvious size advantage really weighs down on him. “pup, if you let me take us back to our apartment, i’ll let you eat me out.” 

“yes, yes, please ten, let’s go right now,” yukhei says, eyes wide as he wraps a hand around ten’s wrist, pulling him out of the lift and down the corridor and ten can’t help but laugh. 

yukhei wastes no time unlocking their apartment, kicking his shoes off and throwing his rucsac towards the sofa and then he’s tugging at ten’s arm, pulling him over towards their bedroom. they end up flopped down on the bed, ten on his back underneath yukhei, and ever the enthusiast, yukhei is back to working at his neck, sucking a trail of marks into his skin. 

that’s another thing that ten loves about yukhei; his constant desire to mark ten up, to show people that he’s yukhei’s, and whenever they have the chance yukhei always begs for marks of his own. today though, that’s one of the furthest things from yukhei’s mind, his thoughts instead trained on ten’s offer. 

he makes quick work of moving down ten’s body, stripping him as he goes and only a few minutes have past before ten is naked and writhing against the sheets, yukhei’s tongue licking a flat stripe down the underside of his dick. “god, i’ll never get tired of this xuxi,” ten sighs, hands coming up to hold steady the pillow underneath his head. “you’re so good with your mouth, always make me feel so good.”

the praise has yukhei moaning, sending reverberations through ten’s dick, and ten’s eyes flutter shut as he loses himself in the pleasure. it only gets better when yukhei’s mouth trails down further, pressing kisses to his balls, his perineum and then his hole. and then it really starts. 

eating ten out is one of yukhei’s favourite thing, and it shows in the way he licks at ten’s hole, tongue moving fast and saliva dribbling down ten’s taint. he puts his all into it, hands firmly holding ten’s legs bent up to his chest, spreading his cheeks as licks at him like it’s his god given purpose and neither of them ever last long when they get going like this. 

yukhei ruts down against the sheets as he sucks and licks at ten, whimpering when he fucks ten with his tongue and because today is one of those days, he ends up coming first, shooting into his boxers and groaning against ten’s skin. “did you come already pup? do you really like eating me out that much? so cute, aren’t you. so good for me.” ten’s words have yukhei whimpering, nodding before he’s diving back in, licking at ten with a renewed energy that you wouldn’t expect somebody who’s just come to have. but yukhei’s always been full of surprises. 

it doesn’t take much longer for ten to come. it’s all over when yukhei brings his thumb down to tease ten’s hole, alongside his tongue and when he presses it inside, ten loses it, shouting yukhei’s name as he comes all over his stomach. 

“god, you’re so good for me yukhei. so fucking good,” ten pants, letting his legs fall back against the bed and he smiles when yukhei crawls up the bed to kiss him on the cheek. “was it worth the wait?”

“yes, a thousand times yes,” he replies, leaning into kiss him again and ten moans, lips parting eagerly when yukhei moves to deepen it. “i love you tennie.”

ten coos, pinches yukhei’s cheek. “so cute. i love you too xuxi.”


End file.
